CURE SCIENTIFIC WORKING GROUP (SWG 2) Project Summary The Cure Scientific Working Group (SWG) represents a new and exciting focus area for the DC CFAR that builds upon the expertise and interest of affiliated investigators, and was catalyzed by the recruitment of Dr. Douglas Nixon and his investigative team to Washington, DC. The Cure SWG was created at the start of Year 5 of the DC D-CFAR to bring together basic research scientists in DC to focus on the ?cure agenda?. The Cure SWG has already identified a core group of DC D-CFAR basic science investigators whose research is related to the HIV cure agenda, and developed two regular scientific meetings that will serve as a forum for discussion and collaboration among SWG members. Two new and highly innovative HIV cure research programs are being developed: ?To cure a child of AIDS?, and ?Identification of cure ready patients?. Plans are being made to establish collaborations on HIV cure research with other CFARs. The Cure SWG has worked with the DC D-CFAR Developmental Core to ensure that dedicated pilot award RFAs and microgrants will be targeted towards the HIV cure agenda. The Specific Aims of the Cure SWG are: 1) To provide a collaborative, cross-institutional platform that supports the discovery, development, and implementation of innovative basic HIV/AIDS cure research; 2) To support the development of manuscripts and other dissemination activities based on this research to ensure maximum potential for impacting HIV/AIDS cure science; and 3) To support early stage investigators in HIV/AIDS cure research, with an emphasis on women and minority researchers.